


Forbidden Movements

by PorcupineBabe



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bonrin - Freeform, Dom Suguro, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sub Rin, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineBabe/pseuds/PorcupineBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Okumura's bully in high school, Ryuuji Suguro, is assigned to tutor him after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Movements

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that I also love Blue Exorcist? Well, I do. I ship BonRin SO hard. Here's a AU fanfic of this lovely couple. Please leave feedback for me, I'd really appreciate it!

“Rin, I’m worried about you…” Said Yukio, Rin’s incredibly intelligent and caring twin brother. Not even half of the school year had gone by and Rin was already failing. Even though he’d been placed in remedial classes, it didn’t seem to be helping, “Leave me alone, alright? I’m not in the mood for another lecture,” He sneered as he pushed the door to their dorm room open. He and Yukio were currently attending a private school on a scholarship...Yukio’s scholarship. He couldn’t bare to leave Rin behind so he pleaded with the Dean to let his brother attend as well. He briefly explained their situation and the type of person that Rin was. He practically got on his knees and begged that he wouldn’t expel Rin if he were to get in trouble. They had nowhere to go and the school they were attending was their only shot at getting into college. After hours of talking with the Dean, he happily agreed, understanding that the boys had gone through enough and deserved a good education just like everyone else. 

School seemed to be a lot harder on Rin. The raven haired male suffered from a reading disorder called dyslexia. He was diagnosed as a child and he never seemed to grow out of it, “Rin, please let me help you. I’m your brother, it’s what I’m here for. Wouldn’t you think Dad would be upset if he knew we were fighting all the time?” He and Rin lost their father at the age six, and were placed into an orphanage. Unfortunately, no one wanted to adopt them because they refused to separate. Men and women who came to the orphanage wanted to adopt Yukio and not Rin, as cruel as it may have sounded. He refused to leave his brother behind, whether they fought like cats and dogs or not. He loved Rin and he was the only person in the world that cared about him. 

“....” Rin stayed silent, plopping down on his bed and heaving a sigh, “...Yeah, I guess he would be. But that doesn’t give you the right to lecture me! I’m trying…” Crossing his arms, Rin pouted like a child throwing a tantrum. Unlike Yukio, he was extremely immature and often got in trouble because of it. However, he never judged his brother for it...they didn’t have much of a childhood and it seemed to affect Rin the most, “I understand, and I’m sorry, but if you just let me help you your grades will improve! Is that tutor of yours even helping?” The boy’s face flared, an image of his tutor and classmate, Bon, appearing in his head. Most of the time Rin couldn’t focus...because he thought Bon was extremely handsome and he’d stare at him often, throwing both of them off and resulting in an argument, “...Y-Yeah,” He lied, his intense blue eyes shifting downward and toward the floor. 

“Isn’t he that guy that used to pick on you all the time? I don’t know why they decided to let him tutor you,” Yukio was well aware that Bon would constantly pick on Rin, calling him extremely harsh names like ‘stupid’, ‘worthless’, and ‘freak’. Their personalities were extremely different and Yukio would often wake up hearing Rin sob in the middle of the night because of it, “...Can I help you tonight, Rin? I can put off going to the library, it doesn’t bother me at all! I bet I can help you study for that big test you have coming up,” He offered his brother a warm and loving smile, only for Rin to stick his tongue out and mock him, “Spare me! I don’t plan on taking that stupid test anyway. There’s no point if I’m going to fail regardless. How about you leave me alone? I bet there are some ‘wonderful books’ just waiting for you.”

Yukio sighed. Maybe next time he’d help out. He wasn’t aware of how Rin felt about Bon and that he was elated to see him everyday after school. He loved his brother...maybe he’d start to trust him one day, “...Fine. I won’t be back until midnight. I have a test to study for and I know you like for me to leave when Bon is here,” Yukio grabbed his books before stuffing them into his backpack and walking toward the door, “Rin?” Frowning, the raven haired teen reached under his bed to retrieve a bag of chips from his stash and opening them, “What?” He answered, stuffing his face with the contents from the bag, “I don’t understand why you don’t trust me, but it’s okay. I’m always going to be here, alright? You aren’t alone, I promise. If you need me just call my cell phone,” With that said, Yukio smiled at his brother before exiting the room, leaving his kind words lingering in the room.

Rin frowned, blinking salty tears from his eyes, “...What does he know, anyway? I don’t need him...I don’t need anyone!” The young teen began to simmer a great hatred for himself because he was nothing like his brother...there wasn’t anything special about him. Yukio was normal and he wasn’t. People always made fun of him because he had sharp canines and his ears were slightly pointed. His peers often asked if he was raised by wolves or if his birth parents were dogs. This hurt more than anything and all he wanted was to be normal. Rin was convinced that no one loved him or would ever be capable of loving him. 

His cheeks now stained with tears, Rin stood up from his bed and began to gather his books and wait for Bon to get here. He defiantly wasn’t in the mood for his teasing tonight...it was almost 7:00 PM and immediately after he left Rin wanted to do nothing but go to bed. 

Speak of the Devil...Bon practically barged into his room, a smug smirk plastered to his face. Rin cursed under his breath as he felt his cheeks heat up, “...The polite thing to do is knock, jackass.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cont.)   
Bon, standing at a height of 5’11” and incredibly handsome, was the face and star of the football team. Aside from playing sports, he had incredibly good grades and he always stayed on top of his school work. Reason being, his father passed away on his ninth birthday and he wanted nothing more than for Bon to continue on with his education and go to college. One day Bon was asked to tutor a student and help him with his homework, agreeing after he was told it would look good on his college resume. He wanted to help other students with their grades but if he did that he wouldn’t have time for himself. 

“...What’s up, wimp?” He barked, closing the door behind him and tossing his heavy bag to Rin, causing the other male to squeal and fall to the floor, “Mind holding that for me?” Bon laughed, pulling up a chair beside Rin’s desk and folding his arms. Rin growled under his breath before pushing the bag off of his body and standing up, brushing off his black slacks and frowning. Bon was incredibly mean to Rin and he just couldn’t figure out why. He never did anything to get on the muscular boy’s bad side, yet he constantly picked on him and made him feel horrible about himself, “Can we just get started, please? I want to go to bed after this,” Rin’s intense blue eyes were slightly red from how much he was crying before Bon entered the room. Rolling his eyes, Bon gave the boy’s shoulder a hard squeeze, “You’re such an impatient baby. What have you got tonight? I swear, if it’s basic math again I’ll probably hit you with something. If you try memorizing your multiplication tables it’d be so much easier, runt,” There he goes again with the insults. Rin despised his name calling, but most of the time he just brushed it off and ignored him, “...It wasn’t basic math! It was Algebra!” “Same damned thing…” 

Sighing, Rin went into his backpack and retrieved his textbook, “...History,” Bon took the book from the boy and flipped through it, locating the page Rin marked, “This is easy. Reading...all it is. Reading and memorizing dates,” Two things Rin defiantly couldn’t do very well. He could be extremely forgetful and he had the hardest time reading simple sentences. Sometimes Bon had to break things down so he could understand better, “....” Bon ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, “Fine, I’ll walk you through it. See this timeline at the bottom of the page? It clearly shows the current events during the Civil War, each event occurring between twenty and thirty years. It also gives you a brief summary of what happened during that event. Get it?” Rin nibbled on his bottom lip, his eyes scanning over the words in the textbook. To him, it seemed like another language. Most of the words he couldn’t even pronounce, “....”

Bon ran his hand over his forehead, his jaw tightening as his patience began to wear thin, “Oh dear God...you’re worthless! I’ve NEVER met someone who couldn’t read from a simple fucking textbook! How did you even make it through Elementary School?! You’re the most idiotic person I--” The male felt his mouth run completely dry as he noticed Rin lower his head and his shoulders began to tremble, “...Dammit, Rin,” He knew he was sensitive, but he didn’t think what he said would actually make him cry. Tears streamed from Rin’s blue hues and down his cheeks, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe his eyes. Whimpering softly, he looked up, rubbing his eyes and finally finding his voice, “W-Why are you so m-mean to me? I’ve never d-done anything but be nice to you, Bon…” Sighing, Bon’s gaze softened as he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket, handing it to Rin, “...Here. I...I don’t know, honestly. I don’t have a reason except that I want someone else to feel as bad as I do…” 

The teen took the soft handkerchief from his tutor, wiping at his eyes with it and listening closely as he explained how he changed after his dad died from a rare lung disease. Immediately, Rin was able to relate, stating that he lost his dad at a young age, too. He didn’t feel sorry for Bon...he could feel his pain. He wanted to make his father proud and Rin felt like no one cared about him. In a way they were completely similar, “I...uh…” Bon bit down on his bottom lip, “...S-Sor...I’m sor--” Rin managed to smile, giggling as the other male stammered. He thought it was incredibly cute, “...Fucking hell, you know what I mean.” 

“It’s okay…” Deep down, Rin had the BIGGEST crush on Bon. It never went away when Bon picked on him...everyday he would hope that one day he and his tutor would become a couple. Rin’s cheeks flared a crimson red before quickly leaning in and placing a quick, gentle kiss on the other male’s lips. Suddenly, Bon began to stammer and freak out like a mad man, “W-What the hell?! Why the fuck did you k-kiss me?!” The male’s voice was filled with confusion and shock...not anger, much to Rin’s surprise. All he could do was smile, and it didn’t take long for Bon to realize what just happened...Rin liked him back! He’d been hiding his feelings for the raven haired male ever since they met. Bon grew a great liking to him, but to hide his sexuality and keep his good reputation, he often picked on Rin and his feelings never resurfaced...until now, “...You’re so cute when you blush, Bon,” He stated, causing Bon to snarl under his breath. His face was indeed a dark shade of red, and the sight only made Rin think he was even cuter. 

“...Whatever,” Bon turned his head, only for Rin to inch a little closer to him, their faces just inches away from each other. Beads of sweat formed on the male’s face as he swallowed nervously, “...” Hesitant at first, he wrapped his arms around Rin, their lips crushing together in a passionate, hungry kiss. Rin whimpered, his blue eyes widening as he squirmed in his seat, “M-Mmmm…” Bon pushed his tongue into the smaller boy’s mouth, his tongue sweeping over Rin’s and fighting for dominance, gently pulling him into his lap to deepen this kiss. Honestly, Rin felt like he was dreaming...if he was, he didn’t want to wake up. He moaned against Bon’s soft, gentle lips before suddenly pulling away, panting quite heavily, “...O-Oh my God.”

Bon seemed to be an incredibly great kisser and his mouth tasted amazing, making Rin crave more of him. He could feel the other male’s breath on the nape of his neck, causing the raven haired male to shiver and grip Bon’s collared shirt. Smirking, he held on to Rin’s slender body and slipped his hand under his shirt, burying his face in the crook of his neck and placing gentle kisses on his pale skin, “...B-Bon,” Rin pleaded, whimpering softly as he ran his fingers through his tutor’s hair. He’d never been with anyone and he was extremely nervous...did Bon want to go all the way? Moaning out and squirming around in his lap, Rin trembled as he felt his thumb trail over his erect nipple, “P-Please...stop.”

“Why? You like this and you know it, runt,” Bon growled, biting down on the other male’s neck and leaving a rather large red hickey on Rin’s neck. Smirking, he unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off of his shoulders and causing Rin to hide his nipples in sheer embarrassment. He blushed, biting down on his bottom lip and whimpering softly as he felt Bon’s gaze burn right through him, “...Move your hands,” Bon demanded, slapping his hands out of the way and taking his erect nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pink mound before sucking on it hungrily, earning a loud and pleasurable moan from Rin, “A-Ahhh!” 

His manhood throbbing rapidly, staining the fabric of his boxers with his clear precum. His body was completely on fire...he didn’t know why he felt this way but he really wanted for him to continue. Bon slurped and sucked on his erect nipple before pulling away and giving the other the same treatment. Rin could feel Bon’s cock rub against his backside causing him to let out a timid shriek, “B-Bon!"

Even though Rin was a virgin, Bon wasn't. He'd had a few flings with girls, but he wasn't really attracted to them. He only slept with them to win a bet he made with the other guys on the football team. Rin didn't want anyone else but Bon...he never thought of having sex with someone else and he hung on to his fantasy of being with his crush. A smirk crept across the other male's face as he reached down, slipping his hands into the raven hair boy's pants, cupping plump and juicy ass in his hands, "...You have a fat ass, Rin." 

He whimpered, wrapping his arms around Bon's neck and pressing his bare chest against his muscular body. His ass was extremely sensitive and just by having someone's hands on it was an instant turn on. Rin's frail body shivered, "D-Don't..." He pleaded, his cheeks flaring a dark red. Bon was loving this...his large member was practically begging to be released, "Hell no, I'm not stopping. You wouldn't be moaning if you didn't like this..." Bon growled. He knew for a fact that he was enjoying it; he wanted to fuck Rin for the rest of the night.

"...Stand up," Blushing, Rin did as he was told, his chest heaving up and down as he watched his tutor slip his collared shirt over his head, revealing his chiseled chest and hard abs. His body was fucking gorgeous...Rin silently cursed himself for not telling Bon how he felt sooner, but better late than never, "Now turn around," He had no idea what Rooster Boy had planned, but it'd probably scare the hell out of him either way. Rin looked down, turning his back to the other male and twisting a lock of his hair around his finger. He jumped slightly, feeling Bon's breath on the nape of his neck and his member press against his backside, "Ahhh..." Bon unbuckled Rin's belt before removing his pants completely, tossing them on the floor and squatting down behind him. He pressed his hand against the small of his back before taking his ass cheeks into his hands and squeezing them firmly, spreading them out to prep him for penetration. Rin's tight entranced opened slightly before immediately closing up again, "...." 

Bon stood back up before unbuckling his belt as well, letting his pants and boxers drop to the floor before kicking them aside, along with his shoes and pressing down firmly on the raven haired teen's back and pinning him to his desk, "Bon!" He began to squirm as he felt the head of the other male's cock poke against his entrance, timid whimpers escaping his trembling lips, "Would you relax already? You're going to make it hurt more than it needs to!" He was growing quite frustrated...he's never dealt with a virgin before and Rin was starting to annoy him. Bon kept one hand on his back, his other hand gripping his side firmly. He didn't even need to inform Rin that his first time was going to be painful, especially since Bon was a solid twelve inches in length and quite thick in width. 

Without warning, Bon slowly slipped his member into Rin's entrance, burying himself to the hilt and causing the virgin male to scream out. His hole burned and a stinging sensation ran through his body, "I-It hurts!" Tears ran from Rin's eyes as he grabbed the edge of the desk while Bon held his position, "Don't you think I know that? Don't tense up," The feeling Bon gave him was overwhelming...his body was on fire and he could feel the male's hard flesh throb inside him. He heaved in and out, clenching his teeth together in an attempt to calm down. 

Quite pleased and extremely horny, Bon slowly pulled himself almost all the way out before easing back in, Rin's hole contracting around his shaft, pulling him in deeper and deeper each time, "B-Bon...." He groaned, sweeping his tongue over his bottom lip and drooling mindlessly. The stinging sensation that he received at first had ceased, sending the male into a state of pure bliss and ecstasy. 

Precum dripped from the head of Bon's member, practically spilling into the other male's hole and coating his inner walls. Bon growled under his breath as he locked his hands on Rin's waist, his movements quickening and becoming forceful. Rin cried out, moaning out the male's name and practically begging for more. He was worried he'd disturb the other students in their dorms, but then again he didn't care. He wasn't even sure if he could keep quiet, "Ooh, Bon! F-Fuck me!" 

Being rather prideful, Bon described himself as a complete beast in bed. The girls he used to sleep with would constantly scream his name and he honestly wasn't even trying. He just wanted to lose his virginity and have someone to practice with for a while. Bon didn't find any of his male friends attractive or they weren't his type. He didn't want a boyfriend that was like him...he wanted someone that was sweet, passionate, loving, affectionate, and tiny. Rin was his type and he was hoping they could start a relationship after tonight. He didn't have to hide his feelings anymore and that was definitely a good thing. 

Bon couldn't believe how good Rin felt. His throbbing hole practically swallowed his cock whole, "D-Damn, Rin!" He hissed, leaning forward and taking Rin's ass in his hands, trusting into him from a different angle and slamming into his prostate with great force. The raven haired male ran his hand along his length, his shaft completely covered with his clear precum. Drool poured from his mouth and down his chin, short gasps escaping him as he tried to catch his breath. He was so turned on it was maddening...the clear liquid dripped from the head of his penis, landing on the carpeted floor as soon forming a damp puddle, "Ahhh, Suguro!!" He cried, throwing his head back and trembling terribly from the intense pleasure he was receiving. 

"God, you're making a mess," Bon sneered, referring to how wet the floor was from the clear ejaculate. He suddenly pulled out, causing Rin to pant and whine, "P-Please don't stop..." He managed to say through his panting. A timid shriek escaped the horny teenager as Bon suddenly scooped him up and walked over to his bed, laying him down and climbing on top of him. The poor thing could hardly stand...he'd probably end up staying in his dorm tomorrow. Rin was almost positive that he'd be walking with a noticeable limp; Bon was completely fucking him senseless. Heat rose to the raven hair male's cheeks as he pecked Bon's lips softly, one kiss after another, causing him to blush as well.

"...Rooster boy," Rin teased, a wide grin spreading across his face as he referred to the blond streak running down the center of the other male's head, "Runt!" Bon barked. Growling, he moved his partner's legs to his shoulders before slipping his cock back into him with ease. His entrance was so wet and hot that he had no problem with fucking him as hard and fast as possible. Rin arched his back off the bed and gripped the sheets, squealing out as he felt his partner's dick slam right into his prostate. It felt fucking amazing, "Ahhh, I'm gonna cum!" Tears of bliss slid from his eyes as his member quivered, shooting his warm seed all over Bon's abs. At the same time, his opening began to slowly seep with a white, creamy liquid that drenched the male's cock and the bedsheets. Rin panted, his forehead and torso completely drenched with sweat, "It's okay...y-you can keep going..." Rapidly stimulating his prostate caused him to orgasm through anal penetration...he'd never felt so good before in his life.

Bon's hard thrusts turned into slow pumps as he let his legs drop from his shoulders before leaning in and kissing Rin passionately, "Oh my God...F-Fuck!" He roared, ramming his cock inside him as deeply as he could, his member leaking with his warm, sticky cum and practically coating the raven haired male's insides. The two teenagers moaned as Bon's seed spilled from Rin's hole.

"U-Ugh..." Bon groaned and slowly pulled himself from Rin's entrance, his face twisting up in disgust, "...I'm so fucking glad this is your bed," He growled, referring to the cum stained sheets. He was pretty exhausted...he could barely move. Bon rolled over, claiming a spot beside the wall on the medium sized bed and placing his hands behind his head. Rin could do nothing more than smile; he was absolutely elated.

He pulled a blanket over their bodies and slid closer to Bon, pressing his ear to his sweaty chest and sighing happily. The brunet blushed, "...." He honestly thought he was dreaming. Sleeping with Rin was like a dream come true. For once...in a LONG time he was actually happy, "Bon?" Rin purred, causing Bon to roll his eyes, "...You called me 'Suguro' earlier. What?" He turned his head, his cheeks still a light shade of red, "...D-Does this mean we're together?" Rin pouted, absentmindedly tracing circles over the male's chest with his finger. Bon growled under his breath, "God...what do you THINK it means? I wouldn't fuck you like that then leave..." 

Bon promised himself that he wouldn't engage in any sexual activity until he found someone he genuinely liked and could consider a significant other. He wanted nothing more than to be with Rin, even though he was extremely annoying and immature...he was willing to look past that. Rin smiled again, this time flashing the other male his sharp canines. If he could he'd lay here with his new boyfriend for the rest of the night. 

Bon sat up and climbed out of the bed, "...I need a shower. The smell of sex makes me sick," His body felt sweaty and sticky...it was a little past 10:30 PM and he needed to get some sleep. His morning classes were a real pain, "...When is your brother coming back?" Turning over on his stomach, Rin propped his head up with his elbow, lifting his legs and slowly swinging them back and forth, "Midnight. I'd really like for you to stay..." Bon shook his head before standing and retrieving his clothes from the floor, "Yeaaah, no. I don't think so. You need to clean up the mess you made and I don't want to be around when your brother asks questions," Rin sighed. He wasn't expecting for Bon to change, but could his tone be a little nicer?

After getting dressed he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, "Besides, I'll see you tomorrow. I come here everyday, remember? I wouldn't mind having another shot at that sweet ass of yours..." Bon gave Rin's behind a rough slap before chuckling softly and heading for the door. If he could make love to him on a daily basis, he'd defiantly come and see him after hours. 

After Bon left Rin grunted before climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom for a shower. A bright, toothy smile just refused to leave the raven haired teen's face. He was so happy and he just couldn't contain it. He quickly scrubbed away at the carpet and put his bedsheets into the washer, flipping his mattress over and spraying the room with air freshener to cease the smell of intense love making...he personally loved the smell but if it were to linger throughout the room Yukio would definitely ask questions, "Rin?" A voice called. Just as he finished replacing his soiled sheets with new ones, Yukio walked into their dorm, "It's late. Shouldn't you be getting to sleep? You sleep like a rock and it's hard to get you up!" 

"Sorry, man. I, uh...I had to change my sheets," Yukio blinked his eyes in confusion, "And...what's with the goofy grin?" 

"What's with all the questions?" He hissed, carefully sitting down on the bed and propping himself up against the wall, "...You're always wearing a goofy grin, I forgot. Anyway...did you get any homework done?" Rin pursed his lips together, "...Goodnight!" With that said, he quickly pulled the thick blankets over his head to completely avoid his brother's questions. Hopefully in the morning he won't notice Rin limping through the hallway tomorrow...and the next day.


End file.
